The Amazing Spider-Man - City of Hope
by Fedxassassin
Summary: 6 months ago... my life changed, I am-was known as Spider-Man, you may know me as Peter Parker or Spider-Man , and this is my story
1. Chapter 1

_It has been 6 months…_

_6 months since I lost her, since I lost my love, since I lost Gwen…_

_6 months since I lost my best friend…_

_6 months since Electro…_

_6 months ago, I broke my father's rule, I had the power to save her , I didn't , it was my responsibility to save her, I didn't , I let her die , I didn't catch her._

_5 months I have kept away Spider-Man, but the world needed me, it would have been her last wish , 1 month ago I defeated __Aleksei__, or how he calls himself , Rhino, I thought I could handle the pain…_

_I thought that in this month I could forgive her, but she is not the first Stacy to die because of me , I was the cause of Capt. Stacy's death, I promised him that I would keep her away, I failed , she is dead because of me , It's my fault!_

_The objective of Spider-Man was to give hope, and I think it has worked, I can't handle this responsibility anymore, I don't think only a person should handle so much of a responsibility…_

_The truth is that in this post I declare the end of Spider-Man; the truth is I am Peter Parker, but you could have known me as Spider-Man._

One click, that was all that kept him away from revealing the truth to everyone, that was all that kept him away from giving up on being Spider-Man, he had been seeing the screen for more than an hour now, still not being able to decide his decision, his mind was asking so much to his heart right now, he didn't knew what he wanted, Spider-Man was a menace for his loved ones, but a savior for thousands, Why? Why Uncle Ben didn't tell him that keeping people safe had a cost? He didn't have to, he tried to keep people safe and gave his life for that, and why didn't Capt. Stacy told him anything about that? He didn't, he gave his life for saving New York from The Lizard, Why didn't his father guide him on this moments of darkness? He did, he gave his life for keeping his research away from Oscorp, Why did Gwen die? She died because he didn't keep her safe, she died giving her life for New York, she was the most intelligent person Peter had known, and her bravery was her deception. He made his mind; he decided what to do next.

He saved the file for later and closed the blog he made for his alter ego, the only question that was left unanswered was, why? Why did Oscorp wanted to kill his father? What creation had his father made for him to go away , at first he thought it was the spider's venom , he was wrong, his research led him to believe that besides the venom only being able to being used on Parker's DNA, it was just a gamble, there were many ways Osborn had tried to cure himself , the armor Harr… the Green Goblin used had used has medical factors , but they weren't enough to cure the illness at a 100%, then it was used for military purposes, it was a competitor to an exo-suit Fisk Industries made , but the winner of the campaign was an independent project of Oscorp , he believed Toomes was the name of the guy who made it. The Cross Species project was an obvious way to search for a cure, Connors didn't finished doing the research, after his voyage to Ravencroft, Dr. Michael Morbius tried to do a following to the research, but instead of reptiles he focused on bats, but there were rumors that Morbius experimented on himself and so the project was cancelled, speaking of bats, there were rumors of giants bats around the city, fortunately, no one has been hurt.

He saw his closet with his suit inside, if he was to use the Spider-Man name again it was going to be for one thing, search for answers. Once and for all, Oscorp would pay for its crimes against humanity, he decided that tomorrow everything was going to change; he took out his favorite picture of Gwen.

Gwen, I swear I will get answers and will finally end this madness – Peter said as he looked at the picture he loved so much

It was somewhat late for him to still be awake, he decided to sleep the little time he had before he had to go to work.

* * *

So, did he tell the truth to everyone? – The man in the shadows asked to his companion

No, but he is asking many questions, maybe a little too much for his own good – The woman in the shadows said

Good, let him ask, let him uncover the truth, that would be beneficial for me , he would save me the effort of searching for my own – The main said with a grin

Want me to keep him under surveillance? – asked the woman

No, there is a high chance that he might notice you, why don't you change your appearance? – said the man

As you wish, but this is going to cost more – said the woman as she exited the building

Huh, I am going to enjoy killing your hope even more, you haven't seen the last of me Parker! I will have my revenge! – said Harry as he walked towards the exit

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived to our destination, welcome to New York_

So…Aunt Anna , do you remember where father is living right now? – asked a young woman

I do, darling , so much sweet memories… - said the older woman to her niece

I wonder if the old gang is still around, I want to see if the neighborhood is the same – said the young woman

I do too, MJ, but you know that is very difficult to believe – said Aunt Anna

Yeah, but this is a city of hope you know…- said Mary Jane as she walked to the exit of the airplane


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness…nothing more than darkness, that's all that Peter could see, then at the peak of the darkness , there was light, he wanted to reach it, he NEEDED to reach it, that's for sure, maybe it was just a dream , but after all the crazy that has been happening in his life, he wasn't sure , he decided that he would get to there, from the darkness he could see a wall, he would use his good old spider powers to get there , he touched the wall, and then…nothing happened, he was not sticking to anything , he gave up after some time, he tried to wait his way out.

Peter? – He could hear at the top, in the light, he looked up and what he saw left him speechless

D…Dad? – Peter called to the light

Richard Parker appeared in the light and smiled to Peter

Come on son, your mother is waiting for us – Richard said trying to call Peter

Wait! Mom? Wait for me I will get up in a second! – Peter shouted to his father

Peter tried as hard as he could to stick to the wall, he couldn't… he tried, he really tried, but he couldn't he didn't have his web shooters on; he didn't have anything he was just Peter Parker, a human…

Come on son, your mother is waiting for us! – said Richard at his son

I can't, please wait for me I will get up there, I swear! Give me some time…- said Peter

You disappointed me son…- said Richard Parker, his father, the words he feared the most were said by his father

The light closed, soon the darkness filled everything, and Richard Parker went on walking through the light leaving his son alone

No! Please! Come back! Don't leave me again! – said Peter as he saw his father walk away

The light closed completely…he had failed, a tear came out of his eye, he started crying and almost collapsed to the floor , the crying became a grieve, the grieve became anger and then.. he opened his eyes.

The area was very different, instead of darkness, there was a street, the street was familiar, he was at the place where…he lost his second father… his uncle.

Peter? – he could hear from the distance , he turned around and saw him, well and alive …

Uncle Ben? – asked Peter with tears on his eyes

Of course son! Come so we can return home ok? Your Aunt is making some eggs! – said Ben happy as he was in life

Yes Uncle! I … - Peter saw a figure reaching out of the darkness, it was… **him,** his uncle's killer, and he had a gun…no, he couldn't let that happen

Uncle! – Shouted Peter to his uncle to warn him

Peter ran as fast as he could, but he couldn't reach him in time… no he had to , he would do it, he didn't needed his spider powers for this, he would save Uncle Ben, he ran as fast as he could but it appeared his uncle was getting further away from him instead of getting closer, he ran and ran but it was too late, he couldn't do anything now.

The killer loaded his gun and pointed at Ben, Ben turned around to see what was happening, he turned around fast enough to be able to see his killer's face, a high sound was heard and then…silence

NO! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM; YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! – shouted Peter as he ran to his uncle Ben

The killer went to the shadows and left Peter and Uncle Ben

Uncle Ben! No! Please don't die! Not again! – Peter said as he grabbed his uncle with his arms

Peter…it…it… wasn't…your…fau…- that was all he was able to say before he died

No! I have failed you…please don't go … - Peter started to grieve again and then more anger entered his heart, he wanted to kill him, he wanted to end him, he wanted revenge, but he couldn't do it as Peter Parker, he closed his eyes trying to get In control of his feelings, when he opened his eyes he was at the last place he wanted to be at…the clock tower.

He didn't want to be there, at all, he wanted to go home, but he couldn't , all he could do is watch

HAHAHAHAHA! I will kill all your hopes Parker! Then I will slowly kill you! – said someone he didn't want to hear or see at all

Harry…- said Peter with both surprise and anger

No…Harry is dead… everything is left is the Goblin! – Harry said with laughter

Please Harry stop this, we can do more research! I can save you! – said Peter to him

Save me? Maybe, you should worry about saving someone else! – said Green Goblin as he signaled below him

Peter! – He heard someone screaming

Gwen! – He shouted as he ran to the hole at the ceiling

He saw her there, falling slowly to the ground, Peter reacted immediately, he jumped towards her so he could grab her before she hit the floor, he went as fast as he could, he tried shooting his web but he didn't have his web-shooters, he tried to speed up his fall with a smaller pose , he almost grabbed her but then again, he forgot about another person that was present.

HAHAHAHAHA! Not happening – said Green Goblin as he grabbed Peter from his neck and flew upwards, away from Gwen.

No!-Peter said as he was trying to get rid of Green Goblin

Peter took Green Goblin's hand and broke it, then he felt stronger by the second, as he was getting free of the Goblin's grasp he saw that he had his web-shooters on and then used them to get closer to Gwen, when he shot his web he was able to look at his arm, he was wearing his Spider-Man outfit, he shot a web to get Gwen, the web went only faster and faster by the second, but it was not enough, he needed more, but he couldn't give anything else, the web's grasp almost got Gwen but…

Darkness…Darkness and nothing more was seen, Peter was looking around for Gwen, she needed him, and he couldn't fail her. Not again.

There was light, and as before, he continued to go towards the light, when he got to the light, a flash of it made him bling for seconds, when he got his vision back, he saw he was at a graveyard, but it was alone, not like it normally was, but he felt as if everyone left him be there… alone. He looked around at all the graves and saw many familiar names, he has been on that graveyard before and he has seen those graves before, but why was he there? He wanted answers, so he continued his way, he stopped when he saw something… their gravestone, the Parker gravestone, where his parents grave was, where his uncle was buried next to them, it wasn't there, his uncle grave wasn't there.

He ran.

He ran as fast as he could to the only other grave he knew was there, hers.

He ran to the point he remembered her grave to be, there were a group of people there surrounding the area, he got near and was horrified at what he saw.

The name of the grave, it was… his.

He saw familiar faces at there, his aunt, Flash Thompson, his friends and family, and then there she was… Gwen.

G…Gwen!? – said Peter surprised

I…I ha…- Peter said

He can't hear you son… - said a cold, but somehow welcoming voice

What? – said Peter to the voice behind him

Greetings…- said a man with white hair, petrifying eyes, a formal suit and a hat

Who…who are you? – asked Peter to the man

You will know… in time. – said the man

But…-said Peter

Follow me – said the man as he walked by Peter

Uh… ok… - said Peter

This would be your perfect life, this would have been your life without mistakes, this would be the life YOU want – said the man as he walked slowly in an elegant way

That I want? But that is my gravestone! – faltered Peter

Yes… you wanted that, your uncle is living, you stopped the criminal and didn't walk away as you did, Captain Stacy is not death because you took the right movements at the right time, and you didn't fail at any point, and finally Gwen…-said the man as he continued walking

Why am I dead, and what did I do to save her life, and if this life is perfect where is Harry? – said Peter with doubt and some anger in his voice

You… didn't let her die, you took her away from Electro and when she arrived you beat him, but before that, Harry or the Goblin, may I dare to call him like that, found you , he saw no relation with your real identity, he fought you, you were even, and at last, he was the victor, he tried to kill you but before that, you tried to reason with him, he didn't listen, it wasn't your mistake, he took a knife and stabbed you, he didn't hesitate to kill Spider-Man, but then the time came when he unmasked you, he couldn't take the pressure, he had killed his best friend, Harry didn't want to kill you, the Goblin did, so much pressure and the battle damage did him enough… he died of a heart attack. Gwen saw you both dead when she arrived, she is in pain, but she comforts herself knowing that you gave your life for the safety of all, as of Harry, she knew you wanted him to be remembered as Harry, the normal Harry and not the villain, so she cremated him as now he is at his house alongside his father's and his mother's ashes, You wanted this you wanted to die in her place, you wanted her to be safe and the most important of all, you wanted Spider-Man to die. – said the man looking at the sky

It was true… he did want Spider-Man to die, but now the life he saw, he wanted that to be real, his friends, Uncle Ben and Captain Stacy, all are alive, he did want that, he wanted that to be real.

But it couldn't, he knew it, he knew that his life is not perfect, and that took more and more hope away from him

But now is not the time to dream, boy , you need to acknowledge that nothing is ever perfect, but you need to believe that everything can get better, you just need to have hope… - said the white man and a flash of light came

Peter was lying on his bed, his alarm clock, was beeping, he was going to be late, Jameson would kill him.

Ughh… I hate Mondays – said Peter as he rose from his bed.


End file.
